Heart on fire
by andreeaturquoise
Summary: When, Jace's and Sebastian's bond was broken, Jace Lightwood felt like a part of him was missing. He was like an empty shell. And the Heavenly Fire is about to break him into pieces. To make matters worse, Sebastian is coming again for him. Will his friends bring his old self back? Will they be able to save once again Jace from Sebastian?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I'm a big fan of The Mortal Instruments series and this is my version of how the things might have happened after Jace's and Sebastian's bond was broken.

Hope you enjoy it and I'm waiting for your opinions and suggestions! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters

* * *

Chapter 1

After the bond between Jace and Sebastian was broken, there were several horrible days for Jace Lightwood. He was questioned about Sebastian's plans and about the Heavenly Fire and pretty much everything. But he never answered any of those questions. He just sat in his bed, his had rested on his knees just listening to different members of the Conclave or to the Silent Brothers. Since his return, he didn't say a word. Not even to Clary.

As Clary entered the Institute, a new wave of sadness embraced her. She wanted to go and talk to Jace, to make feel better, but it was pointless. It was like he wasn't listening to anything, anyone. Where was the boy that she loved so much?

"Clary, you're here early", Isabelle said, appearing in the hallway.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep or anything with… this situation."

A sad smile crossed Isabelle's face. They've all been in pain since Jace was back, but he was not Jace.

"The Silent Brothers stayed with him all night and tried to make him talk, but nothing. They said that maybe the Heavenly Fire destroyed his soul."

Isabelle's voice was filled with so much pain. Jace was like a brother to her and Alec and she didn't want to lose him too.

"No, no. This can't be possible. Jace is more powerful than that."

"Clary, maybe they're right. No one knows the powers of the Heavenly Fire. Maybe it's too much even for Jace…"

Clary was filled with anger. Not towards Isabelle, even though she was very wrong. She couldn't understand how the Heavenly Fire saved Jace but stole his soul. It was impossible. Jace was more powerful than that and she knew it. Maybe in time everything will change. After all, he had been through a lot.

"I'm going to see him," she told Isabelle, going towards the stairs.

When Clary entered Jace's neat room, she saw the Silent Brothers staying near a boy who seemed to be very young. His golden hair covered most of his face and she could see only those beautiful eyes of him. He was sitting in a corner of the bed like he was trying to get away from the Brothers. Like he was afraid of them.

Clary saw the Brothers leave the room wordlessly. Probably they were as hopeless as them. No one knew what was wrong with Jace.

"How are you feeling?"

She tried to put a hand on his bandaged arm, but he retreated his like she was a demon. Clary tried to keep her composure and sighed.

"Jace, I know what you've been through but you can't keep going on like this. We need you so much right now. Alex needs you. I need you."

No reaction. Nothing.

"Do you even know that Alex is sick? He's been like this for the last few days. He said that the Parabatai bond hurts him."

Not even mentioning his Parabatai changed something in Jace.

Suddenly, the door hit the wall and Alec busted in, followed by Isabelle. He didn't even observed Clary, like he was dreaming. He jumped on the bed with all his force and faced Jace.

Clary looked at Isabelle, but she was as clueless as her. Alec has been really sick for the last past days. He couldn't even get out of bed or speak too much. Now he was walking like nothing happened.

Maryse entered the room, followed by the Silent Brothers.

"Jace," it was only a whisper coming from Alec.

Alec was facing Jace, with his hands on his Parabatai's knees. Their eyes locked and it was for the first time Jace really looked at someone. Then something really weird happened.

Jace's whole body started to lighten up, like it was fire surrounding him and that light enveloped the two boys. And then Jace smiled and Alec took his hands.

"What's going on?" Clary whispered.

"I haven't seen anything like this. I only heard by stories like this. It's the parabatai link. There was another Shadowhunter, long time ago, who had the Heavenly Fire inside him. The Fire is very powerful and destroyed the Shadowhunter, but is believed that the parabatai bound makes it bearable," Maryse explained.

"You mean… They share that power through their bond?"

"Yes, Isabelle. It's amazing."

Clary moved her eyes again towards Alec and Jace. They hadn't moved and they were looking at each other, like they were talking. Then, the golden light retreated back in Jace, making him close his eyes and Alec turned back to them.

"He needs to rest a little bit. I'll be in the library in five." Alec announced.

As she exited the room, Clary saw Alec making Jace more comfortable on the bed.

"I can't believe that their bond is so powerful," she whispered to Isabelle.

"Yeah, it's pretty amazing, but we don't know what the Heavenly Fire does to them. It scares me that all that power can destroy them both."

Clary just nodded. She knew that it was painful for Isabelle to see Jace like this, but it was even worse to see Alec ending up just like Jace.

Five minutes later, Alec entered the library where pretty much everyone was waiting from him. She smiled to his sister, trying to reassure her and then he took a sit on one of the old Victorian chairs.

_Tell us what happened_, Brother Zachariah said, lifting his head from the meditative stance. The hood was still covering his whole face and Clary wondered how his face looked like once more.

"I could… talk to Jace. I mean, I could hear his thoughts or something like that. He told me that the Heavenly Fire was burning his insides, that he couldn't control it. And he also told me that Sebastian is coming."

All eyes were on him now. Everyone was shocked.

"What? For what is Sebastian coming?" Maryse inquired. She always feared Sebastian, like everyone in the room.

"For Jace." Alec explained. "Somehow he knows how he can control the Fire. And the Heavenly Fire is the only thing that could kill Sebastian."

"So we must find out how can Jace learn to control it." Isabelle said, looking at her brother.

"Basically, yes. But Jace's not talking to us, so what can we do?" Maryse's voice was filled with pain as she watched the sky from the window.

"He told me it's too much pain. He can remember everything he did while he was with Sebastian. He also told me that…" Alec hesitated for a moment, trying to say those painful words. "We should kill him before Sebastian comes…"

Everyone was petrified. Clary couldn't believe what she heard, as well as the others. Even the Silent Brothers looked surprised. She had just saved Jace from death and now they were supposed to kill him.

No. There had to be another way.

* * *

What do you think? It's worth continuing?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry for being so late, but I'm here with the next chapter and I hope that you'll enjoy it.

Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Chapter 2

The next few days, the Institute was full of people trying to help Jace. Some said it was PTSD or other things caused by the latest events in the boy's life. But, despite all that, Alec was the only one who could fully reach Jace. It was like the boy could communicate with Jace through thoughts.

Everyone could see that Jace himself was more relaxed. He wasn't talking, but he was moving and playing with the cat. Those were good signs, for sure and everyone hoped that they would get better.

Clary spent all her time at the Institute, trying to help. The Silent Brothers, as well as the doctors, thought that Jace would be better soon if his friends talked to him. So she spent all her time talking to Jace, who was like a ghost. He was just sitting and maybe listening to her.

One evening, when Isabelle and Alec were training, she decided to take Jace to the garden where they first kissed. It wasn't hard to convince him because he used to follow her or Alec almost every time. When they entered the garden, Clary heard a sigh coming from Jace – it was the first thing that came from his mouth since they found him last week.

"This garden is so beautiful. I know that you liked coming here and thinking and I understand why. It calms you so much," she started talking, looking at the flowers. "I know that this whole situation is crappy as hell because I hated the time we spent apart and I also hated what Sebastian did to you, but I know that you are stronger, Jace Lightwood."

Clary turned to face Jace, who was looking straight at her. Then suddenly Jace turned back and took a stick from the ground and started writing something in the soil.

'Too powerful. Can't control it. That's why I can't talk. Need concentration. Rune?'

Clary understood what Jace was meaning. The Heavenly Fire was too strong and he couldn't contain it, he couldn't let his concentration disappear. So Jace wanted her to create a rune that could make the Heavenly Fire easier to contain. But one question was bothering Clary, "But why don't you write instead of talking?"

'Too many questions will come,' Jace wrote and looked at her.

"I'll try then," Clary said and smiled. She was so happy to know that Jace wasn't lost somewhere and that he was still inside.

* * *

Alec stood in the middle of the training room with his arch in his right hand and Isabelle was right beside him. He hated the fact that he couldn't talk to Jace and that he could hear some of his thoughts. But it was better than nothing. All that Jace had told him was that the Heavenly Fire was very strong and that they needed to kill him if Sebastian came too soon.

"Maybe I should talk to Magnus about Jace," Alec suggested. He also wanted an excuse to see the warlock because with all the agitation at the Institute he could hardly go out.

"And ask him what? If he can create a spell which can cure PTSD?" Isabelle was sarcastic and Alec sensed it, but he knew that she was as tired as all of them. They hadn't rested enough in more than a week, trying to find a way to help Jace.

"Jesus, Isabelle, don't be so mean. I don't think that Jace has PTSD anyway."

"Why? He told you that through your weird bond?"

"No. And I've searched a little bit and found out that the parabatai bond becomes stronger thanks to the Heavenly Fire. Long time ago, every shadowhunter used to have a little part of the Heavenly Fire inside him, which used to be activated once the parabatai bond was made. That's why they say that the parabatai bond is the strongest one ever."

"So why there is no Heavenly Fire in us anymore?"

"Because there were people who used that power in bad ways and it was decided to strip all Shadowhunters of the Heavenly Fire for safety reasons."

"And now all of it is in Jace and that's why you can communicate through thoughts, right?"

"Yeah," Alec said looking at Isabelle.

"But it is too strong for Jace and he doesn't talk because he wants to keep the powers at bay."

"I also think that this is what he's trying to do. I read that once a parabatai bond was created in that period, the Heavenly Fire flew from one to another."

"So we must find a way to make the Heavenly Fire pass between him and you through your bond." Isabelle started to feel better. Maybe they could resolve all that mess.

"I think that maybe Magnus can help us with that."

"Or Clary can design a rune," Isabelle suggested. She knew that her brother wanted to see Magnus so much so she said, "I'll go and talk to Clary and you'll go to Magnus."

"Yeah, that's perfect. But we need to keep this a secret from the Clave because the Heavenly Fire will make Jace and I more powerful and who knows what they'll try to do."

* * *

I'm sorry it's a bit short, but I'm so tired right now.

What do you think? I'm waiting for your reviews!


End file.
